A bad day turned good
by Shidomaru of the Bloody Mist
Summary: They both were having a really BAD day... until fate brought them together! ...Just a random something I felt like writing.


It started out as a horrible day for her. Separated from her teammates during the mission, poor Hinata had fallen victim to two evil ninjas. She fought bravely but she lost, easily beaten unconscious and even losing her left sandal in the fight. Now the two horrible thugs were dragging the tied-up Hinata through a route in this dark forest, presumably back to their base…

"Heh! What a loser! I enjoyed beating her senseless" one of them said…

"She was such a weakling… Easy prey" the other said. Then the two laughed…

However, further on that same road, a boy about 19 or 20 years old with blue ninja clothes, black hair and the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Mist in his bandanna, looking rather depressed and pessimistic, slowly walked the other way. Logically, the two rotten assholes who had captured Hinata were bound to meet this mysterious boy…

"Hey! Get outta our way! You wanna get hurt?" one of the evil men threatened the boy. The boy just lifted his look towards them. His furious eyes were a sign of the really bad day he was having and the horrible mood he was in. Nevertheless, the evil man who threatened him advanced on him. "Are you listening to me, you piece o' crap?" he shouted angrily as he tried to punch the boy…

"What the…?" the surprised evil man exclaimed as he saw the boy crumble into a pile of snow. Immediately after, the boy suddenly appeared right above him with a long two-tipped spear made of ice in his hands, with which he impaled the evil ninja's head and body, killing him instantly…

"_You mothafucker!_" The other evil man shouted, letting go of the rope with which he was dragging poor unconscious Hinata, and charged towards the boy. The boy simply broke the other unused tip of the spear and thrust it into the thug's stomach. "Why you little…!" the evil ninja said as he tried to hit the boy, but the boy quickly performed a hand seal with only his free hand, and the ice spear tip buried into the evil man's body suddenly blossomed into deadly ice spikes that killed him from the inside out…

Now free from the two evil people bothering him, the boy from the Hidden Mist village kept on walking a few steps until he almost stumbled upon the unconscious and beautiful Hinata. The boy's eyes suddenly brightened before such immense beauty. He grinned (with carnivore teeth like those of Suigetsu and other Mist ninjas) and blushed. Wasting no time, he carried the still unconscious and tied-up Hinata away…

She woke up to find herself under a ceiling. Still a bit numb from having slept so much, she started checking her current situation. She was no longer tied up, and by the softness she felt below her she soon realized she was lying comfortably on a bed, though not below the sheets, but rather on them…

"W-Where am I?" she asked the air. When she looked towards the right, she saw the boy who rescued her walking towards her, and she got scared…

"W-Who are you?" Hinata timidly asked…

"My name is Shidomaru" the boy answered. "What's _your_ name?"

"…Hinata" Hinata answered…

"Hinata-chan!" Shidomaru happily exclaimed as he laid himself on the bed right beside her, hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hinata gasped and blushed in embarrassment…

"Aaah! W-What are you doing?" a scared Hinata asked…

"You're my girlfriend!" Shidomaru exclaimed happily as he huggled Hinata. Evidently, Shidomaru wasn't in his right mind…

"_What?_" Hinata screamed as her face turned completely red from embarrassment…

"Don't be afraid, sweetie! I killed those two evil bastards who hurt you! Now that I rescued you, you've become my cute adorable sweet little princess! And I'll love you for all eternity!" Shidomaru exclaimed with an insane look in his eyes. He then proceeded to fill Hinata's beautiful face with some truly affectionate kisses…

"_N-Noooo!_ Please stop!" Hinata pleaded, and surprisingly Shidomaru obeyed her and stopped. Hinata covered her face with her hands…

"You didn't like it?" Shidomaru said, suddenly sad. "I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

But Hinata started sobbing, which made Shidomaru cry as well. "I'm sorry!" he said, crying with her as he hugged her. "I didn't mean to hurt you, darling! I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Y-You didn't hurt me…" Hinata sobbed "…I-It's just… It's just that…" but she suddenly stopped speaking…

"I'm listening to you! Please tell me what's bothering you!" Shidomaru exclaimed…

"N-Nothing…" Hinata answered, calming down a little and uncovering her teary eyes…

"It's my duty to listen to my girlfriend's problems! Wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't…" Shidomaru said…

"T-Thanks but I… I'm fine" Hinata answered, she then started timidly fiddling with her cute fingers in that incredibly cute way she does. When he saw this, Shidomaru couldn't resist and he took Hinata's right hand and kissed it…

"You're the cutest girl ever!" Shidomaru exclaimed. Hinata was too scared to answer…

Next, Shidomaru got up from the bed and immediately went to Hinata's cute beautiful feet. Hinata's left foot was bare, due to having lost the left sandal earlier. Shidomaru was totally enamored by this…

"Aw, poor girl! You lost one of your little sexy sandals!" he said with a tone of affection, he then neared his hands to Hinata's bare left foot…

"N-No! P-Please, not my foot! I-I'm ticklish!" Hinata pleaded. Shidomaru's hands had barely made contact with Hinata's foot and she instantly let out a super-cute laugh…

"Awww! You're ticklish! My cute girlfriend Hinata-chan has a ticklish foot!" Shidomaru exclaimed happier and more enamored than before. He took Hinata's foot to his mouth and started kissing it in the sole, causing a lot of tickles to the beautiful and sweet Hinata…

"_Aaaah! __Aaahahahaha! Noooo! Please stop!_" Hinata laughed…

"But you're so cute!" Shidomaru replied, he then tickled Hinata's foot with the fingers, making her laugh even louder. He started by tickling the arch of her foot, then the balls, then the toes. He then gave a kiss to each of the five toes. The beautiful Hinata had never been more embarrassed, but as she laughed she was realizing she was enjoying the tickles…

"Why? …Why do I feel like I'm enjoying this? I have to make him stop before I go crazy like him!" Hinata thought to herself.

Luckily for our cute heroine Hinata, Shidomaru stopped on his own. "I love you, Hinata-chan" Shidomaru said to Hinata, and it sounded like it had come from the bottom of his heart, making poor Hinata feel confused at the very least, since she still loved Naruto, yet she had suddenly stumbled upon this boy from the Mist village who was treating her with the affection no one ever gave her…

"How are you feeling, dear Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked. Hinata didn't answer. Her silence worried Shidomaru and made him come closer to her face. "Is something wrong, sweetie? Is there something I can do for you?"

But Hinata didn't want to talk to him. This avalanche of affection suddenly unleashed upon her was too much for her to bear and she was afraid that Shidomaru would hurt her…

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want to play?" Shidomaru asked. "Please! Ask me for something! Anything!"

"A-Anything?" Hinata asked…

"Yeah! You're my girlfriend! I must make you happy no matter what! That's what boyfriends are for!" Shidomaru exclaimed, starting to get desperate…

"I… I-I want to leave… I want to go back to my village…" Hinata said sincerely, avoiding looking at Shidomaru's eyes and cutely fiddling with her fingers…

Hinata's request saddened Shidomaru. "But… You'll come back tomorrow… Right?" Shidomaru asked, naively hoping that Hinata would say yes and actually keep her word. Hinata stayed silent, she didn't want to deceive him by saying yes and then never coming back, but she didn't want to say no and face potentially fatal consequences, given Shidomaru's state of mind…

"On second thought… I'm fine. I really don't want anything. Thanks" Hinata said without looking at Shidomaru…

"You don't like me, do you?" Shidomaru said in a serious tone. Hinata got scared and gasped. Luckily for her, Shidomaru was somehow able to hold back his emotions. It was obvious, however, that Shidomaru felt very frustrated. "It's because I'm ugly and boring, isn't it?" he said…

"N-No! That's not it!" Hinata answered…

"Do I smell bad? Is my voice irritating? _Why_ is it girls don't like me?" Shidomaru exclaimed, about to cry. Hinata knew she had to calm him down before he got out of control…

"P-Please… don't cry" she said to get a start. "Um… I-I think you're a very nice person…but… it's just that…" she continued, but noticed Shidomaru wasn't buying it. She then started fiddling with her fingers again and looked down smiling "…I-I think… I think that… if you _really_ love someone, then you just let her go…"

"I know that story" Shidomaru interrupted Hinata. "My apologies for interrupting you… I know that you must let people go and, if they love you, they'll come back on their own… It never happened to me. That's why I asked you if you would come back tomorrow if I let you go… To you, I'm nothing more than some psychopath of sorts…"

Shidomaru tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn't. Hinata looked at him with pity. Shidomaru got up, walked towards the door to outside and used the key to open it. "Go… You're free now" he said sadly. Hinata got up from the bed and walked towards the door, but she stopped beside Shidomaru. He tried to avoid looking at her, but couldn't take his eyes off her feet because the oddity of Hinata having only one sandal excited him…

"P-Please don't be sad!" Hinata said, but Shidomaru burst into tears and sit down on the floor crying. Hinata kneeled beside him. "Please! Don't cry! …I'll be back, I promise!" she said…

"You will?" Shidomaru asked…

"Yes! ...Don't be sad anymore" Hinata answered, then she hugged him, and Shidomaru hugged her back and cried on her shoulder. Hinata was starting to see that what seemed to be a threatening pervert turned out to be a fragile soul desperate for affection…

Shidomaru finally let go of her. "Take care…" he said to her, but Hinata didn't go out and instead closed the door, surprising Shidomaru. "But… I thought you wanted to run away from me!" Shidomaru said…

Hinata looked away, blushed and played with her fingers. "I… I changed my mind"

Shidomaru was speechless at this unexpected turn of events…

Hinata again looked at Shidomaru and put on a happy face "There's still time. I think I can go back to my village later… What do you want to do?"

"No, no, no. This is just plain wrong!" Shidomaru said…

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked…

"You're the girl and I'm the boy! _I_ must make _you_ happy! We'll do what _you_ want to do!" Shidomaru exclaimed…

"That's not love" Hinata answered "I think love is when both the boy and the girl make each other happy" she said with a smile. Shidomaru was amazed at how easily Hinata had defeated his point…

"So, you're beautiful _and_ smart!" Shidomaru said…

"N-No!" an embarrassed Hinata exclaimed "I'm ugly and dumb!"

"_Liar!_" Shidomaru exclaimed…

"No! _You_ are the liar!" Hinata replied. She then laughed…

"Well? What do you want to do now, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked…

"Let's see…" Hinata said, trying to think of something. "It's mid-day… Are you hungry, Shidomaru-kun?"

"A little bit… I'll see if I can prepare something" Shidomaru answered…

"P-Please let me cook! I love cooking!" Hinata said with a bit of enthusiasm…

"Really? I'll be looking forward to eat something prepared by your beautiful hands!" Shidomaru said. Hinata laughed and covered her face in embarrassment. Shidomaru walked up to her, took her left hand and kissed it…

"Oh, please!" Hinata exclaimed, blushing…

Minutes later, Hinata had prepared something and put it in the oven. "Now I just have to wait" she thought to herself as she stood there. In the meantime, Shidomaru stealthily crawled towards her feet from behind and tickled Hinata's bare foot again. She gasped and jumped from the surprise. "Shidomaru-kun!" she exclaimed. Shidomaru kept on tickling her foot, making her laugh as she tried to move her foot away from Shidomaru's tickling fingers, only for Shidomaru's fingers to catch her foot again and keep tickling her. "N-No! Please stop, Shidomaru-kun!" she exclaimed, though not meaning it as she laughed and enjoyed playing with him…

"I-I'm not a helpless girl! I can fight too! Now's my turn!" Hinata suddenly said. She then quickly moved to Shidomaru's side and used her bare foot to tickle him. It made Shidomaru jump. "Y-You're ticklish too, Shidomaru-kun!" Hinata said. Shidomaru flipped himself face-up for Hinata to tickle his belly with her foot. They kept on playing until lunch was ready…

After washing their hands, both sat at the table and ate lunch together without any major inconvenient. After about half an hour they were both satisfied…

"You're an excellent cook, Hinata-chan!" Shidomaru exclaimed…

"I'm not!" a blushing Hinata replied…

"I'm gonna envy the lucky bastard who marries you in the future!" Shidomaru said…

"I-I'm not really that great of a cook!" Hinata exclaimed…

"What do you want to do now, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked…

"Now's your turn, Shidomaru-kun" Hinata said with a smile…

"Well, I've tickled your poor little foot a lot. I'll let it rest for now, so…" Shidomaru said, he then spent some seconds thinking "Err… Can I… kiss your beautiful face?" Shidomaru asked…

Hinata giggled and blushed. "…In the cheek only" she answered…

Shidomaru got up from the table, and so did Hinata. He walked up to her and kissed her blushing cheek repeatedly with huge affection. Although Hinata wasn't sure if it was right to let him do so, she nevertheless enjoyed the kisses…

"Why am I letting him do this to me? And why do I like it so much? …This is something I've never felt before…" Hinata thought to herself. "That's enough, Shidomaru-kun!" she exclaimed to make Shidomaru stop kissing her…

"Your turn. What do you want to do?" Shidomaru asked again…

"Um… Can we go outside?" Hinata asked…

Shidomaru's look became sad, thinking that his beloved Hinata might want to escape again. He glanced at the door and then looked at Hinata again…

"You must need to breathe some fresh air, right?" Shidomaru said. Hinata nodded…

Shidomaru took Hinata by her hand and both came out of Shidomaru's hideout together…

"Please step carefully! You don't want to step on anything nasty with your bare foot!" Shidomaru warned Hinata…

"I'll be careful" Hinata answered, blushing and smiling at the fact that Shidomaru was worrying about her…

Without letting go of Hinata's hand, Shidomaru took her to a beautiful nearby lake…

"I'm a Mist ninja, and as you might expect, I use Water ninjutsu. That's why I settled myself near a lake, so I could have an edge in case I'm attacked" Shidomaru explained…

"It's beautiful!" Hinata commented without having paid much attention to Shidomaru's explanation. "Um… Y-You can let go of my hand… I promise I won't escape!"

Shidomaru hesitated…

"Trust me" Hinata said. Shidomaru slowly let go of Hinata's hand. She started running around and laughing, enjoying her freedom. Shidomaru watched her all the time, still worried that she might escape, but also realizing that Hinata looked even more beautiful this way. Suddenly, Hinata ran back to him with some flowers. Shidomaru found this fact rather surprising, then he suddenly remembered his conversation with Hinata about letting people go and, if they loved you, they would come back…

"Look, Shidomaru-kun! Aren't they pretty flowers?" Hinata said with a smile…

Shidomaru was moved. He was smiling, but with teary eyes…

"Um… Are you alright, Shidomaru-kun?" Hinata asked…

"Hinata-chan… You're the sweetest, cutest, most adorable, most tender, most beautiful and most wonderful person in the universe and every living being should love you!" Shidomaru said…

Hinata was so shocked by what Shidomaru said to her that she dropped her flowers. Her face went bright red and she didn't know what to say, or rather, where to hide. No one had ever flattered her so much in her whole life…

"Uh… Sorry to embarrass you that much. I got carried away and…" Shidomaru apologized…

"I-It's ok, Shidomaru-kun!" Hinata replied with a smile. They kept on playing outside for some hours, and then came back into Shidomaru's hideout…

"Oh… Without my sandal my foot got dirtied so much…" Hinata complained, looking at her blackened left sole…

"I know! The next thing I wanna do is wash your beautiful feet!" Shidomaru replied…

"Sh-Shidomaru-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, embarrassed and giggling…

They both went to the bathroom, where Shidomaru took Hinata's other sandal off in order to wash both of her feet…

"I've never really done this before, but I guess it can't be that hard…" Shidomaru said as Hinata got her feet inside a washbowl full of water to get them wet. "Is the temperature of the water ok, sweetie?"

Hinata nodded. Shidomaru then took Hinata's left foot and proceeded to soap it, stealing the chance to caress and massage it as well, which Hinata enjoyed feeling. Shidomaru then washed Hinata's foot and cleaned it. When he was finished with the left foot, he did the same with the right foot, taking his time to caress it and massage it to make Hinata feel as much pleasure as possible…

In the meantime, Hinata's worried teammates Kiba and Shino were still looking for her. "Hinataaaaa!" Kiba shouted, but got no response…

"My insects haven't found her yet" Shino said…

"We can't go back to the village without her!" Kiba exclaimed, they then heard Akamaru bark. As the two boys turned their attention to him, the dog brought back to them nothing less than Hinata's missing left sandal…

"This is Hinata's! Good boy!" Kiba said, taking Hinata's sandal off Akamaru's mouth and then caressing Akamaru's head…

"With that we're going to find her" Shino said…

Kiba smelled Hinata's sandal "Hmmm… The smell of Hinata's foot…" he said with a pleasant smile…

"Can I smell it too?" Shino asked…

"No" Kiba answered. "This way!" he exclaimed and they all swiftly ran in direction to where the smell would take them…

Meanwhile, Shidomaru was smelling Hinata's beautiful foot directly. "There! So clean that they even smell good!" he said, and then kissed Hinata's clean foot sole. Hinata's response to that were a giggle and a blush. "What do we do now, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked…

"Mmmm, let's see…" Hinata said, trying to think of something…

"You know… a shinobi's life is quite a violent one…" Shidomaru said with a sad look in his eyes. "…It's not fun anymore. I'm sick of all the blood and fighting. If only I had… a source of love from where my heart could feed…"

"I-I'm sure you will find it, Shidomaru-kun" Hinata replied with a smile and blushing…

Shidomaru then tickled Hinata's cute foot again. Hinata laughed cutely with that beautiful voice of hers…

"Sh-Shidomaru-kun! Ahahahaha! That tickles!" Hinata exclaimed. She enjoyed being tickled by him, and he enjoyed tickling her. He let go of her foot and she ran to the main room. He followed after her…

"Where did you go, sweet darling?" Shidomaru asked, not seeing Hinata anywhere until he glanced at the bed. Hinata had hidden herself below the sheets, but one of her feet was sticking out of them (doesn't matter which one, since she was now barefoot of both). Shidomaru grabbed Hinata's foot and started tickling it, triggering Hinata's beautiful laughter. He later started mixing tickles and kisses, causing even more pleasure to her. Hinata got out from below the sheets of the bed and both her and Shidomaru were having fun together, unaware that Hinata's teammates had already found them and were spying on them through the window. However, from their viewpoint, it seemed like Shidomaru were attacking Hinata…

"This is serious! We gotta do something _now_!" Kiba exclaimed…

"I have a plan…" Shino said…

"No time for plans! I'm busting through! Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed. Akamaru barked, affirming he understood. "_Tsuuga!_" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru both busted through the window and attacked Shidomaru, apparently knocking him out from the bed…

"Ki… Kiba-kun!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise…

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Kiba asked…

Akamaru barked to call Kiba's attention. Kiba then noticed that Shidomaru used Kawarimi no Jutsu with snow at the last second…

"That was close" Shidomaru said, appearing elsewhere in the room. "Quick, Hinata-chan! Get away from the enemy!"

"Don't speak directly to her, you perverted creep!" Kiba shouted, and then jumped towards Shidomaru…

"Kiba-kun! _No!_" Hinata yelled…

Akamaru followed Kiba as Shino entered the room to check on Hinata…

"Are you alright, Hinata? Did that lowlife hurt you badly?" Shino asked…

"Please, Shino! Make them both stop!" Hinata cried. "Shidomaru rescued me and took care of me! I don't want him and Kiba killing each other! _Please!_"

A confused Shino looked at the fighting scene, then back at Hinata. "Okay, I'll stop the battle… But you owe us an explanation" Shino said right before sending swarms of his bugs at both Shidomaru and Kiba (and Akamaru)…

"_Waaaaah! Insects! I hate insects!_" Shidomaru yelled…

"Shino! You idiot! Don't attack me too!" Kiba shouted…

When they both stopped, Shino called his bugs back…

"What are you doing? _Baka!_" Kiba yelled at Shino…

"Hinata wants you two to stop fighting!" Shino said, angry at being insulted…

It was evening already, and Hinata explained to Kiba and Shino everything that happened, but Kiba and Shidomaru still looked at each other with hatred…

"Hmph! He could have taken care of you without needing to be so attached…" Shino said in response to Hinata's explanation, sounding a bit angry…

"I'm sorry…" Hinata apologized, lowering her gaze and blushing…

"…Nevertheless, whether we like it or not, we owe him our thanks at the very least" Shino continued. He then stood up and bowed to Shidomaru. "Thanks for taking care of our teammate, Shidomaru-san"

Shidomaru didn't answer. He wasn't happy about this situation, especially having been attacked by dogs…

"Kiba-kun… Please apologize to Shidomaru-kun for attacking him" Hinata said…

"I'm sorry" Kiba said reluctantly…

With all matters solved, Hinata could finally put both sandals back on and Team 8 was again whole and ready to leave…

"Um… Shidomaru-kun… Thank you… I had a great time" Hinata said. Shidomaru was still unhappy that Hinata had to leave to probably never come back…

"Right. Long goodbyes ain't good, we gotta go" Kiba hurried his team…

"B-But Kiba-kun…!" Hinata said…

"Will you come back someday?" a sad Shidomaru asked…

"Um…" Hinata tried to talk, but her teammates pulled her away before she could speak…

"Thanks for everything! We're going back to our village now! Take care!" Kiba hurriedly shouted from the distance as Shidomaru watched them take his beloved Hinata away and could do nothing about it. Alone once more, Shidomaru closed the door, kneeled down and cried in frustration, slamming his fist on the floor. After some minutes of doing this he noticed a little piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and dried his tears in order to read it. It had a cell phone number and an e-mail address… Hinata's e-mail address! …Shidomaru held the piece of paper against his chest, seeing a little ray of hope amidst the darkness…

Meanwhile, Hinata walked with her teammates back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves…

"What a disgusting guy! He smelled horrible! I hope we never run into him again!" Kiba said…

Hinata blushed and didn't say anything…

"What are you blushing about, Hinata? Thinking of Naruto again?" Kiba inquired…

Hinata gasped in surprise "Y-Yes! How did you know?" she asked…

Kiba just put on an arrogant expression because he was able to guess (part of) what Hinata was thinking…

"Yes, I was thinking of Naruto-kun too… I miss him…" Hinata thought to herself "…But I'm also happy because I've made a new friend… I hope we meet again someday, Shidomaru-kun"

…_**The end?**_


End file.
